This application is the second renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant to provide funds for the operation of this Foundation as a specialized Cancer Center for cancer prevention. It aims to support the key management and support staff, the senior investigators, and the essential central facilities and services. Careful decisions are made by the senior management as to the caliber of individuals and services for which support is sought. The policy in this Institute of selecting candidates from amongst the senior staff for support requires that they have 1) peer-reviewed R01 research grants on a continuing basis and 2) recognized scientific standing by their peers. The services and facilities for which support is sought are those which can be operated more effectively and efficiently as a central service, and are those of the most use to the investigators in this Foundation. This selection process carefully avoids taking funds under this program for individuals or research tasks which do not meet these criteria.